<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Case of Loving You by Zyxst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653118">Bad Case of Loving You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst'>Zyxst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Magic, Reader-Insert, Romance, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cliches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were fine with cookies, but Stephen has other ideas for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephen Strange/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Case of Loving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loaded up a plate with the leftover cookies Wong bought for you as a Valentine's gift. It was<br/>hilarious how he initially tried to claim they were from your boyfriend, but you knew otherwise and<br/>so did Wong.</p>
<p>Stephen Strange was not the sort of man who sent gifts via messenger. </p>
<p>To be honest, he didn't send you any gifts. He had better things to do with his time. It was something<br/>your family and friends could not understand. "What kind of guy doesn't send his girlfriend flowers<br/>on her birthday?!" The kind who nearly died keeping an Egyptian grimoire from the hands of a delusional<br/>witch who thought opening a black portal to Hell was a good idea. You felt saving the world was<br/>slightly more important that a vase of flowers on your desk.</p>
<p>Also, you were an independant woman who didn't need a man to give you gifts to show his love.</p>
<p>With the last cookie in place, you carried the plate and a bottle of chocolate milk out of the<br/>kitchen. You didn't take more than a few steps when a golden portal appeared, teleporting you to<br/>where Stephen sat in the archives.</p>
<p>He was seated in his usual spot, the text he'd spent most of the day translating in his lap. "Did<br/>you need to speak to me about something?" he asked giving you a pointed look.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Mmm." He waved another portal and you went on your way. Only to come out the other side back to him.<br/>"Are you certain? Isn't today some sort of Christian feast day?"</p>
<p>"Well, it's Valentine's day," you replied with a shrug. "We didn't make plans to be together because<br/>you wanted to finish translating that." You gestured toward the book in his lap. "I know you hate<br/>leaving a job half done." He tapped his chin. You pulled the plate to your mouth and managed to drag <br/>a cookie between your lips. You waited for him to say more, but nothing happened, so you left via<br/>the portal again.</p>
<p>You grumbled his name around a mouthful of cookie when you found yourself back in the archives. You<br/>tipped your head back, letting the remaining cookie fall inside your mouth. "Wo da heww do you wan?"<br/>He stood, took a cookie, and began eating it. "Ey!" you mumble-shouted. "As my ookee!" He winked and<br/>stepped back into the portal. You followed, determined to either rescue the uneaten treat or exact<br/>revenge.</p>
<p>You discovered yourself in your shared bedroom, awestruck.</p>
<p>Candles lit the room in a soft, warm glow. Red and white rose petals floated through the air. The<br/>bed dressed in white linens. He'd transformed both of you into more appropriate clothing: him in a<br/>dark suit with matching tie and you in a knee-length red dress. "I know this is very cliche, but<br/>some things are cliche for a reason," he stated gently.</p>
<p>"Oh Stephen," you cooed, forgetting about the plate and bottle in your hands as you threw your arms<br/>around his neck. The sorcerer altered the items into more rose petals before wrapping himself around<br/>you. The kiss quickly became heated, parted lips and dueling tongues. You drew away just enough to<br/>speak. "I like cliches."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>